Undecided brain
by Ofiria-chan
Summary: résumé : Levy McGarden est une jeune bibliothécaire travaillant dans la plus grande bibliothèque de magnolia , elle est très réservé et prends parfois du temps à prendre des décision , sans doutes à cause des 7 personnalité qui débattent dans son cerveau ,que va t-il se passer lorsque sa meilleure ami l'invite à un anniversaire ?


Undecided brain

Chapitre 1

( les passages dans le cerveau de Levy seront mis en _**gras**_ )

-coté raisonnable : erza

\- coté passionné : mirajane

-coté pessimiste : jubia

-coté joyeux : lucy

-coté peureuse : lisanna

-coté colérique :evergreen

-coté optimiste : wendy

C'était une journée tout à fait normal à Magnolia , le peu de nuage défilait tranquillement , les oiseaux sifflait , le vent soufflait pour donner un peu de fraîcheur contrastant avec le soleil tapant sur la ville . Dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Magnolia se trouvait une jeune femme en train de ranger de nouveaux livres arrivé récemment , c'était une jeune femme avec des cheveux bleu ondulé retenu par un bandeau orange , elle semblait plus petite que la norme , avait une silhouette fine et une poitrine peu développée , elle possédait de grand yeux marron qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa beauté naturel .

La jeune femme en question s'appelle Levy McGarden , et est l'une des seules bibliothécaire de ce lieux , en effet , seuls deux autre personnes travaille avec elle , Yukino Aguria sa meilleure amie et Roméo qui se trouve être le fils du directeur de la bibliothèque .

C'est quand elle rangeait les ancien manuscrit correctement qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas de plus en plus rapides se diriger dans sa direction , et se mit soudainement à se demander qui pouvait être aussi presser de venir vers elle .

 _je suis sur que c'est un pervers il faut fuiiiiiiiiiir !_ **cria Lisanna**

 _ne raconte pas n'importe quoi si ça se trouve c'est juste Yukino ou Roméo !_ _Donc tu te calme et tu t'assis Lisanna!_ **Dit calmement Erza**

 _Mais …_

 _rha mais tu va arrêter oui ?!_ **Reprit tout de suite Evergreen**

 _Mais Ever..._

 _Tais toi un peu !_

 **Erza tapa du poing sur la table d'un coup sec**

 _Ça suffit maintenant ! Tout le monde se calme et arrête de paniquer !_

 _Erza a raison je suis sur à 99 % que c'est soit Yukino soit Roméo , ou encore le patron et c'est tout ._ **Affirma calmement Wendy**

 _Quoique peut être que Lisanna a raison non ?_

 _Ah non Jubia tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_ **Soupira Lucy**

 _Bon alors du coup on fait quoi ?_

 _C'est toi le boss Erza après_

 _Oui oui je sais Wendy_

 _C'est simple , on attend et on continue de ranger en silence_ **Affirma wendy**

 _Moi je suis pour après tout peut être que son prince charmant arrive hi hi hi_

 _Ah la la Mirajane , pense à autre chose un peu , bon qui est pour qu'on attend tranquillement ?_

 _ **Erza , Mirajane , Wendy , Lucy et Evergreen levèrent la main .**_

 _Bon et bah c'est décidé on attend et c'est tout ._ **Sourit erza**

 _Tch la réponse était évidente_ **»grogna evergreen**

Notre jeune bibliothécaire continua donc son rangement pendant que les pas presser se rapprochait d'elle , puis , lorsque les pas était proche elle tourna la tête pour découvrir l'origine de ces pas rapide , et découvrit Yukino arriver avec un sourire énorme sur le visage , la voyant arriver , Levy descendit de l'escabeau sur lequel elle avait du monter à cause de sa taille et lui sourit .

 _Levy Levy Levy !_

 _Hey salut Yukino ça va ?_

 _Très très bien , dit je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

 _Oui bien sûr !_ Répondit-elle en souriant

 _Et bien en fait tu sais mon ami d'enfance dont je t'ai parlé , tu t'en souviens ?_

 _Oui Rogue Cheney c'est ça ?_

 _Oui ! Et bien en fait il m'a invité à son anniversaire sauf qu'à part lui et son meilleur ami je connais personne et donc je voudrais vraiment que tu m'accompagne ! S'il te plaît Levy !_

 _Un anniversaire ? Bah..._

 _Allez s'il te plaît !_

 _Kyaaaaaaaa je veut pas vas y avoir trop de gens j'ai peur !_

 _Elle a raison je suis sûr qui va nous arriver quelque chose !_

 _Mais taisez vous vous deux ! **Râla**_ **Evergreen**

 _Je suis d'accord avec Ever , pour une fois_ **dit calmement wendy en souriant**

 _hm un anniversaire est la bonne occasion pour rencontrer un prince charmant hi hi_

 _C'est vrai qu'au moins si elle y va elle pourra faire de nouvelle rencontre et de nouveaux amis aussi_ **affirma wendy**

 _Mais qui te dit qu'on va pas rencontrer des gens bizarre là bas hein ? Moi je ne veux pas y aller c'est tout !_

 _Mais arrête d'être aussi pessimiste Jubia ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux amis ?_ **Questionna Lucy**

 _Bien sûr que si , mais pas dans un endroit ou il va y avoir plein de gens ! Et puis je suis qu'il va faire noir quand on va revenir , et donc il va faire noir , et donc on a plus de chance de croiser un pervers qui va nous traîner dans une ruelle sombre !_

 _Kyaaaaa ! je veux pas y aller ! je veux pas !_

 _Bah bravo Jubia regarde l'état dans lequel tu nous l'a mis maintenant !Arrête de pleurnicher Lisanna !_

 _Mais Ever c'est Jubia qui fait peur avec ses histoire !_ **Se justifia t-elle en allant se cacher derrière Mirajane**

 _hm je vois que les avis diverge , mais toi qu'en pense tu personnellement Evergreen ?_

 _Je ne veux pas y allez , je déteste les anniversaire !_

 _Je vois , qui d'autre veux donner son avis ?_

 _Moi je pense qu'il faut arrêter de voir les choses sous le mauvais angle , et se concentrer sur tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver de bien , sortir un peu n'a jamais fait de mal à personne après tout ._

 _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Wendy !_ **Dit joyeusement Lucy en se levant brusquement** _. Il faut qu'elle en profite tant que l'occasion se présente , et puis il serait temps qu'elle ai enfin un petit-ami !_

 _J-je dois avouer que c'est convainquant … **Dit timidement Lisanna**_

 _Bon procédont à un vote , qui souhaite y aller ?_ **Demanda Erza**

 _ **Erza , Lucy , Mirajane , Lisanna et wendy levèrent la main**_

 _5 contre 2 , donc nous allons y allez !_

Après un long moment dans ces pensée , Levy regarda Yukino en souriant et lui répondit avec aucune hésitation dans la voix

 _J'accepte avec plaisir Yu-chan !_

 _Yataa ! Je vais allez prévenir Rogue tout de suite !_

 _Au fait c'est quand ?_

 _C'est demain soir._ répondit Yukino en souriant

 _Tu aurait quand même pu prévenir avant Yu-chan !_

 _Hé hé désolée j'ai oublié_

 _Ah la la tête en l'air , va plutôt à l'accueil , Roméo a fini sa journée_

 _Chef oui chef !_

Yukino fit un salut militaire digne de ce nom avant de s'en allez au loin .Pour l'instant Levy réfléchissait à différentes chose concernant cet anniversaire , comment va t-elle s'habiller , qui va t-il y avoir , comment ça va se passer là bas et si elle allait faire des rencontres intéressantes. C'est le cerveau rempli de question qu'elle reparti chez elle après avoir terminé sa journée à la bibliothèque . Le ciel était déjà sombre dehors et quelque étoiles scintillaient au coté de la lune , en effet , Levy commençait son travail vers 13 heure et le finissais vers 22 heure , le matin , c'est Roméo et son père qui géraient la bibliothèque .Sur la route Levy se dirigeait vers son appartement éclairée par les lampadaire de Magnolia , Levy passait par plusieurs ruelle peu fréquenté , et avait toujours un soupçon d'inquiétude quand elle passait par là , même si cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle passait par là et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé , et pourtant...

Or , lorsqu'elle passa dans la dernière ruelle menant chez elle , un homme d'une quarantaine d'année , qui n'avait pas l'air sobre se dirigeait en titubant vers elle , arrivé à sa hauteur Levy passa comme si de rien n'était,c'est sans compter sur l'homme qui lui attrapa le bras et la colla contre lui .

 _KYAAAA ! UN PERVERS !_

 _lisanna arrête c'est pas le moment !_

 _Evergreen a raison on doit faire quelque chose_! **Affirma erza**

 _Je veux bien mais quoi ?_

 _Je ne sais pas Wendy quelqu'un a une idée ? Assez vite quand même ?_

 _On l'invite à boire un café dans la bonne humeur !_

 _Bon... quelque chose de plus sérieux que l'idée de lucy ?_

 _ON PANIQUE !_

 _Jubia a raison !_

 _je suis d'accord avec elles et ça commence à m'énerver !_

 _bon Jubia , Lisanna et Evergreen , je vais vous expliquer un truc , si on panique on est dans la merde après !_ **déclara Erza**

Suite au mélange qui se produisait dans son cerveau , Levi restait figée sur place alors que l'inconnu avait des mains qui commençaient à venir se balader sur la taille de Levy , qui commençait d'ailleurs à sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues .

 _Hé hé j'ai de la chance de tomber sur une jolie p'tite beauté comme toi_ Ricanait l'homme

Levi ne pouvait rien dire , les mots restaient bloqué au fond de sa gorge , elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se débattre comme elle le pouvait mais la prise que l'homme avait sur elle était trop forte.

La bibliothécaire ne supportait plus les mains baladeuse qui se dirigeait lentement vers sa poitrine et priai pour que cela s'arrête au plus vite et qu'elle puissent rentrer chez elle tranquillement .D'un seul coup , la pression disparu et elle entendu un grand fracas , lorsqu 'elle osa se retourné , elle vit l'homme évanoui à terre , et un autre homme , visiblement très grand et musclé qui regardait vers l'homme en lâchant juste un « pervers » avant de partir comme il était venu silencieusement

 _Mais le laisser pas partir faut le remercier !_ **S'écria Evergreen**

 **toutes hochèrent la tête pour approuver cette idée .**

Levi se retourna vers l'homme en question

 _attend !_

Le concerné se retourna vers elle et la fixa avec ses yeux grenat brillant dans la nuit

 _heu... m-merci beaucoup !_

 _Derien._

C'est avec cette seule parole qu'il repartit dans la direction opposé , Levy elle , trop effrayé et ayant peur que l'homme ne se soit réveillé , partit chez elle en courant . Enfin rentré chez elle , elle déposa ses affaire , pris une bonne douche , et repensa au événement de se soir avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil , peut être reverra t-elle ses yeux grenat un jour...


End file.
